


Hearts Without Chains

by yejiin



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yejiin/pseuds/yejiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Code Geass Kink Meme;</p><p>Suzaku sleeps around with others because Lelouch is lacking sex drive-slash-stamina (in his mind) and Lelouch takes the little hints and clues as to what Suzaku has been up to and decides to do what he does best—plot and destroy those who wrong him. Also partially inspired by Ellie Goulding's "Hearts Without Chains" – Go listen… it's my favorite song at the moment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts Without Chains

It is seven in the morning when the alarm goes off and they both rise, Suzaku quicker than Lelouch, and within twenty minutes, they are mostly ready. Lelouch cooks them a simple breakfast of eggs, bacon and waffles with strawberries on top; they chat absently but after a few minutes, they are eating breakfast in silence. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices Suzaku looking down at his phone and smiling faintly at it but Lelouch shakes it off the paranoia and promptly finishes his breakfast.

Suzaku doesn't seem to notice Lelouch standing and only comes to attention when the plate clatters in the sink. The brunet stores his phone away in his jacket pocket quickly. Lelouch doesn't move when his boyfriend stands up and walked over to kiss his cheek, his breakfast relatively untouched, and the ebony haired male takes in a faint floral scent but quickly dismisses it. Suzaku gives him a weird look when Lelouch doesn't return the affection but walks off to go get his shoes on.

_Don't let it be true, don't let it be true…_

As soon as they park and walked into the coffee shop and ordering, Lelouch watches Suzaku publically flirt with the barista at the coffee shop they go to before work every morning; his eyes narrow but he does not say anything. After dropping him off, instead of giving him the usual goodbye kiss and 'I love you. Have a good day at work', he does not utter a single word as Suzaku got out of the car and drives off before he can attempt to receive it. The brunet shrugs it off as Lelouch being grumpy and goes about his business like nothing is wrong and greets his co-workers with a bright grin.  
  


**\- - Ω - -**  
  


Once he is home, Lelouch sets about cleaning the entire apartment and making sure to take his mind off of what Suzaku pulled this morning with the barista. As he is finishing up with the kitchen, his thoughts wander back to this morning and his mind is telling him to think nothing of it and that Suzaku is a genuinely charismatic guy but his heart says the opposite. His heart is speaking louder and he pauses in his scrubbing, noticing that his hands are trembling and takes a seat beside the table.

 _'It's very possible,'_ His heart whispers to his mind, which is attempting to stomp out the illogical thought of Suzaku cheating on him. _'It could be any number of reasons as to why Suzaku is cheating on you and a little investigation never hurt anyone.'_

And his mind went quiet at the moment and that is when Lelouch decides to make a call up to Suzaku's workplace to confirm his suspicions.

 

**\- - Ω - -**

 

It is after a few rings that Suzaku picks up and Lelouch's stomach drops when he hears a faint female voice in the background. Never-the-less, he keeps his composure as Suzaku greets him, a bit breathless over the phone, _"H-Hey, Lelouch! I didn't expect you to call – what's up, is everything okay?"_ and Lelouch clenches his fist at the comment.

"No, nothing. Can't I call my boyfriend on his break to see how he's doing? You are on break, aren't you?"

 _"A-Ah, yeah. It's been a rather quiet day and Lloyd, the manager in my department, sent everyone on an early break."_ There is shuffling in the background and a nearly muted grunt from Suzaku and Lelouch's stomach churns in disgust.

"That's good. Say, will you be home late tonight? I'm thinking of bringing us out to dinner tonight. If you are, I'll probably call up Nunnally and Rolo and see if they'd like to come over." Nunnally and Rolo, his precious sister and her boyfriend, would be happy to keep him company and listen to his paranoia.

After a moment of silence, which confirms Lelouch's suspicions even more, Suzaku answers with (still breathless): _"A-Ah, probably. Depends on how much work my boss decides to set on my desk later today. Sorry, Lelo-ouch."_

His mouth twists into a frown and he feels like he's going to vomit up his breakfast this morning and he quickly says, "No worries. I'll see you when you get home" and before Suzaku can respond, he hangs up his phone. Their cat, Arthur, meows and comes wandering into the kitchen and wraps herself around Lelouch's legs and looks up at Lelouch with its head tilted slightly.

Lelouch smiles faintly and he leans down and picks the feline up into his arm, immediately greeted by nuzzles and affections. _'If only Suzaku was like Arthur—unconditional love no matter what—but then again, I knew from the start that Suzaku had a bit of a history and yet I still fell for his charms and his kindness,'_ Lelouch thinks as he stands up from the chair, with Arthur in his arms, and walks into the living-room and set the grey feline on her perch next to the window. _'If he wants to cheat, fine by me. Just means we weren't meant to be and I'll make sure he suffers for this—he won't get out of this relationship unscathed!'_

 

**\- - Ω - -**

 

Later that evening, when he has Nunnally and Rolo over, his cellphone rings and he excuses himself to go see who is calling him. After stepping into the hallway and pulling out his phone, he sees the screen light up with his sister, Euphemia's, number and curious he answers.

"Hello, Euphy. What's up?"

_"You won't believe who I just saw going into a club, Lelouch!"_

Even though he already knew the answer, Lelouch decides to humor her a bit and asks, "Who did you see, Euphy?"

 _"Suzaku! And he's with some blonde woman! Oh Lelouch… What are you going to do?"_ As Euphemia despairs to him over the phone, Lelouch is already formulating an idea to get back at Suzaku.

"Don't worry. I'll figure out something, Euphy. Thank you for telling me this—please relax and have a good evening, alright?" Lelouch tells her over the phone and she responds with an affectionate, _"Of course, have a good night, Lelouch! And tell Nunna and Rolo I say hello!"_ and they hung up.

Suzaku will make sure not to mess with me—he will learn the meaning of pain when I'm through with him!

 

**\- - Ω - -**

 

After bidding Rolo and Nunnally goodnight around eight-thirty, he cleans up from their activities and takes a shower. After his shower, he changes into casual clothes and he heads into the living room and settles down on the couch with a blanket over his lap and turns on the television to watch before bed. As he is about forty-five minutes into the two-hour long movie, he receives an email with video clip attached.

He does not need to open the contents to know what the video contains and his lips curl into a smirk as he turns off the television and turns out all the lights. He pulls the blanket over him and slowly starts to fall asleep, waiting for the time Suzaku would come home and come tomorrow morning, Lelouch will let loose the dogs of war on his (soon-to-be ex) fiance.

 

**\- - Ω - -**

 

Lelouch wakes, about five hours later, around one-thirty in the morning, Suzaku is stumbling into the door and followed by some feminine giggling and secretly he seethes but does not stir from his spot. Instead, he listens to the conversation between his boyfriend and the woman his boyfriend has been sleeping with.

"S-Suzaku!" She said in a hushed tone and giggles softly. "Wha-What if your boyfriend is awake?"

"Boyfriend? Don't worry. We're just fuckbuddies—nothing more than that. Come on, Monica, let's go to the bedroom and finish what we started." Suzaku spoke to her as he guided the giggling woman, Monica, towards their bedroom and the door is shut and locked.

And he fell back asleep shortly after, drowning out the sounds of sex down the hall with Arthur beside him, sleeping peacefully and undisturbed by Suzaku and his companion.

 

**\- - Ω - -**

 

Another six hours later, Monica, accompanied by Suzaku, leaves the apartment and Suzaku walks back to the bedroom and the door closes once more. This is when Lelouch wakes completely, sits up on the couch and Arthur jumps off the top of the couch and pads over to her perch and hops onto it. Lelouch stands up, walks over to Arthur and strokes his hand across her furry body, earning a soft purr from the feline and Lelouch smiles at his cat fondly. As much as it hurt for Lelouch to do this—to hurt the man that he loves and cherishes almost as much as he adored Nunnally and Euphemia.

He had to, for his own relief and for his state of mind and in the end, he hopes that Suzaku forgives him and they can at least attempt to be friends again. So, as usual, he prepares breakfast for the two of them and within an hour and a half, Suzaku wakes up and comes down in rumpled pajama pants and smiles at Lelouch. The ebony haired male greets his boyfriend as he is finishing up and it goes quiet after that and then he asked, "So, who was that you came home with, Suzaku?" and the brunet behind him froze up.

"W-Who are you talking about, Lelouch?" Suzaku stammered, suddenly nervous; had he been awake when they came home last night?

"I think you know who I'm talking about Suzaku," Lelouch responds, his tone of voice pleasant and calm as he stopped what he was doing and turned around and looked at the horrified look on his face. "I believe her name is Monica, correct? The blonde one Euphemia seen you entering the club with." The horrified look remained and Lelouch smirked slightly at him as he picked up his mug of tea and took a sip out of it, wearing a thoughtful look. Lelouch looked at his ring finger, where a simple gold band is snugly on his finger, and he smiled fondly and set the mug down. He slid the ring off of his finger and said with a pleasant smile, "I remember when you proposed to me on my birthday two years ago… you seemed so happy when I accepted," and he hovered the golden band over the garbage, his eyes cold as well as his tone. "But now I see that as a lie that I should have seen through. Just tell me you aren't happy with me, Suzaku, and I'll walk out on us and you'll never hear from me again."

Suzaku remains quiet, looking away for a couple of minutes and then he looks up at him, eyes as serious as his tone of voice, "The only reason I strayed is because of your lack of sex drive, Lelouch," and the ebony haired male rolls his eyes but doesn't interject. "But I love you and want a life with you, I really do."

When the brunet is done speaking, Lelouch retorts back, "If that's all it was then you would have told me about it and we could have worked this out. But instead—" He paused as he gestured the obvious hickey mark on his neck. "—you had to throw yourself at the nearest piece of ass that offered to spread their legs for you, Suzaku!" and he frowned, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. The ring in his clenched hand reminds him that it is there and he opens his palm and says, "You know what, since I'm just a fuck buddy—" and he saw the horror cross his face again at the mention of what he said last night. "—you can have this ring back, Suzaku Kururugi, and marry that woman you prefer over me. As far as I'm concerned, we are no longer engaged and you can find someone else to share a bed with tonight and from now on."

Suzaku attempts to protest but Lelouch holds up his hand and says, close to tears, "I don't need to hear it Suzaku, how sorry you are and how much you love me," and a twisted smirk crossed his lips. "If you want to be friends-with-benefits, I'll gladly be that but _nothing more_. Don't you ever tell me you love me again, because you'd be lying to me and yourself."

The color drained from Suzaku's face as he whispered, hoarse and tears pricking his own eyes, "I… I didn't mean for this to happen, Lelouch." The ebony haired male merely stared at him, his eyes a bit red but composed as he watched as Suzaku stood up and walked over to him and stood in front of him and brushed his hand over Lelouch's cheek. After getting no reaction whatsoever, Suzaku says with a deadpan tone, "I… I'll go."

With that said, he left the kitchen to go pack his things and while Suzaku is packing, Lelouch slumps down on the couch, holding onto Arthur close and letting silent tears escape him, his heart aching painfully. And within a few hours and an attempted apology later, Suzaku Kururugi leaves with a heavy heart of guilt and does not look back.  
  


_You made me do this to you, Suzaku Kururugi. I love you so much and yet you hurt me…_  
  


**\- - Ω - -  
**

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is probably one of the heaviest fanfictions that I've had to write in my time as a fanfiction writer. And in no way do I condone cheating! I just liked this idea because more fanfictions on this topic need to be written to show not all relationships are happy and blissful. Anyway, leave me a review on how I did... I would love to hear feedback from you guys!


End file.
